Libros y pianos
by LauStrife
Summary: EVA 3.0 Kaworu pasó muchos años solo, y la soledad comenzó a transformarse en aburrimiento. Cuando consiguió algo que merecía la pena, alguien aún más interesante que lo que encontró, llegó a su vida.


**Este fan fiction está ambientado en EVANGELION 3.33 YOU CAN (NOT) REDO. **

**Si has visto la película adelante. Si no la has visto, estás totalmente obligad a verla, y luego ya, te lees el fic. Es un peliculón. Aunque puedes leerlo si quieres.**

**Por desgracia Kaworu no me pertenece. Todo el universo de Evangelion es de el estudio Gainax y Hideaki Anno.**

Kaworu llevaba ya varios años sirviendo a Nerv.

No sabía qué hacer, salvo mirar la luna y el "casi tercer impacto" mientras recordaba. Pronto descubrió una faceta en él, algo que solo conocía en humanos y le horrorizó encontrar en sí mismo: El aburrimiento.

Ahora que tenía ese rasgo tan humano se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer algo para paliar el aburrimiento, pero Nerv y el geofront estaban completamente abandonados y eso iba a resultar difícil. Una vez se planteó entrar en contacto con uno de los clones de Rei Ayanami, pero lo descartó rápidamente. No parecía que le gustase conversar, cosa en la que no se parecía a Kaworu. Al chico le gustaba conocer a la humanidad, comprender sus emociones, ser como cualquier persona. Pero a ella no y eso no le terminaba de convencer.

Así que decidió ocupar su mente con algo. Pero tenía que encontrar ese algo, y eso suponía pasar más rato entretenido.

El primer día se despertó a las cinco de la madrugada, algo nervioso pues por primera vez en años tenía algo realmente entretenido que hacer. Se vistió tranquilamente, y desayuno con más lentitud aún. Al acabar comenzó a deambular por Nerv pensando dónde podría ir. Decidió que cada día exploraría un nivel abandonado diferente hasta que encontrase algo que mereciese la pena. Tenía que haber algo que mereciese la pena o eso quería creer.

El primer día, Kaworu tuvo suerte: Encontró una pequeña biblioteca de la cual tardó cuatro meses en leerse todos los libros. Pero el aburrimiento volvió a llamarle rápido y continuó con su búsqueda. Encontró más libros, pero para aprovecharlos mejor decidió que los leería durante la noche, y que, durante el día continuaría con su búsqueda.

En uno de estos días de búsqueda, encontró un pequeño patio con un árbol el cual le resultó muy agradable y comenzó a frecuentar. Durante varias semanas después la búsqueda fue completamente infructuosa. Pero un día todo cambió. Ya era muy tarde y Kaworu estaba por volverse a su habitación, estaba contento porque ese día había encontrado dos libros y antes de irse decidió ojear una habitación más. Había abandonado toda idea de encontrar algo diferente de libros.

La puerta se abrió con dificultad haciendo un sonido bastante desagradable y unas pocas astillas cayeron al suelo, levantando un montón de polvo que hizo toser al chico de pelo de ceniza.

-_¡Oh!_ –Exclamó en voz alta cuando el polvo le permitió ver, y dejó de toser- _Aquí estabas._

Abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y contempló lo que tenía ante él: Un piano. Un maravilloso piano en un estado excelente y no pudo contener una sonrisa. Así que decidió que al día siguiente lo llevaría (como pudiese, pues no era la persona con más fuerza de Nerv, y eso que solo había cuatro) al patio del árbol. Tardó tres días en conseguirlo. El piano era realmente pesado.

A partir de entonces pasó los días frente al instrumento, pero por desgracia, la melodía no sonaba como él deseaba. Así que practico con ahinco, hasta que la música comenzó a sonar hermosa y Kaworu ya no se volvió a aburrir nunca más.

Los años pasaron y el día que Kaworu sintió que ya no podía hacerlo mejor, notó que alguien le observaba.

_"Quizás sea el señor Ikari"_ Pensó mientras levantaba la cabeza, pero no las manos del teclado.

Entonces Kaworu vio por primera vez en esa vida a Shinji Ikari y sonrió. Sonrió porque nunca una persona le había visto tocar. Porque nunca una persona le había hecho sentir que ya no estaba solo, y porque tenía la sensación de nunca que lo había estado realmente al estar en el mismo mundo que él. Había nacido para todo lo que venía después del piano.

**Seguramente lo continúe.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que es diferente a otras historias de por aquí, pero me gusta pensar todo lo que hizo mientras estuvo solo. Si tenéis alguna sugerencia, decidla en reviews. **


End file.
